


Relax

by Bam4Me



Series: Playpen [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Play, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Ex-Soldier Tauriel, Gen, Kitten!Legolas, Kitten!Tauriel, Owner!Beorn, Pet Play, Police Man Bard, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puppy Play, Puppy!Bard, Tauriel and Bard are ace, kitten play, non-sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Tauriel has been having a rough time of things since finally getting back home. She really needs a way to calm down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't explicitly say it in this fic, but Tauriel is sex-repulsed ace, and Bard is ace who doesn't actually mind sex. Beorn is pretty much a hard no on sex as well, but he's not repulsed by it. IDK, I just thought that would be important to mention.
> 
> Bard and his wife WERE in the scene together before she died, but things are different now that his Domme is gone. He's looking for other things.
> 
> Anyways, this is the story of how Legolas and Tauriel ended up at the Playpen.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Tauriel was wrestling with her angry coffee maker when Legolas let himself into her apartment with his spare key. She really needed to get a new one, but every time she got to the store, she forgot.

 

It was entirely unlike her. She’s been doing a lot of stuff like that lately. 

 

Her little brother is more than getting worried though, and she can hear him make a startled noise as he looks into the living room, heading into the kitchen with wide eyes when he saw the mess in there.

 

Messes, were  _ also _ a thing that’s entirely unlike her. In fact, neither of them tended to leave things lying around, having learned from Thranduil to always pick up after themselves. He wasn’t strict about it, but his son and adopted daughter had taken after him in those respects.

 

“You okay?”

 

Tauriel sighed, finally getting the damn coffee maker working again. “I’m fine, just a bad dream last night is all.”

 

Legolas’s eyes narrowed. “You slept in the living room?”

 

It was closer to the door, in case she needed to get out. She leaned back against the counter, looking tired.

 

Okay, she  _ really _ should be telling her therapist that, but there was something skeevy about the guy that made her clam up before they ever even started their sessions. What she should  _ really _ do, is find a new therapist.

 

She looked over at Legolas, and found him setting canvas bags on the counter, and putting things away in the fridge and cabinets. She gave him a thankful look, knowing that she’s been forgetting a lot of stuff lately. It’s been a rough couple of weeks so far. 

 

“I woke up after a nightmare, sort of… tripped…”  _ Over everything, while thinking there was a man in the doorway pointing a gun at my head, and then trashed the living room _ .

 

She, of course, kept that part to herself. There were some ideas you don’t want to share with your baby brother, no matter how worried he looks. Legolas was generally sweet and innocent, only just of age now, and tended to get worried if Tauriel or Thranduil were upset about anything.

 

Hell, he’s probably had an interesting time without her these past few years. Tauriel hadn’t realized herself how hard it would be to be away from him. “That’s not nice.”

 

Tauriel couldn’t hold back the smile at him, while he looked so concerned as he was. Iluvatar blessed, she had  _ missed _ him. She crossed the small kitchen and lowered herself into a chair at the table, sitting next to where he was still putting things away for her, not really feeling awake enough for much else.

 

“And what has my darling brother been up to in my absence?”

 

Legolas turned a fetching shade of red, prompting Tauriel to grin at him. “Oh, what’s this? Has my brother finally found himself a special other to spend his free time with?”

 

Legolas got even redder, looking away from her and back to where he was putting things away in the cupboards. “I… not exactly?”

 

Tauriel raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Legolas finished putting things up and turned back to her, finally noticing the state of his sister’s hair, and blanched. “You look a fright, Tauriel. Hold on.”

 

And from seemingly nowhere, he pulled out a comb, moving to attack her with it like she used to do to him when he was still young enough to get to stay still. Eru, where’s he keep it? Is that why his hair always looked so flawless? Thinking back on it, she assumed he probably learned it from their father. Legolas was at least more gentle with her than she had ever been with him, making an almost rhythmic motion of working the tangled knots out of her hair for her.

 

“I’ve uh… well, since I came of age, at least, I’ve sort of been spending a bit of time in… Erebor…”

 

Tauriel couldn’t hold back the smile on her face at that. Erebor actually used to be her regular haunt as well, back before she enlisted. “Oh, is my sweet baby brother getting embarrassed over that?”

 

Legolas tugged on her hair once, making her laugh at him before he went back to his brushing. “I… I like it there, Tauriel. Can get a little loud sometimes, but I think it’s fun. I like that it’s not a sex club too, and they don’t let people walk around without clothes. I wouldn’t like that.”

 

Yeah, Tauriel would have hated that too. It was the biggest thing that attracted her to the club. She hasn’t been in years though. Hmm.

 

“I haven’t been there since I enlisted. Want to come with me some time?”

 

Legolas paused, before going back to braiding her hair in a similar fashion to his own, pulled back from her temples and back into a long fishtail braid in the back. She hasn’t worn her hair like that in so long, she’s not sure her fingers would remember it so easily. “That sounds like it’d be fun. Sure.”

 

Tauriel turned to look up at him from upside down, grinning at her brother that she had missed for so long.

 

She knew one thing for sure, she wouldn’t be leaving him for that long if she could help it again.

 

***

 

Erebor was familiar. The main club room was crowded, cleaner than any club she’d ever been to otherwise, and a much friendlier crowd.

 

Thorin Oakenshield was well known in their community for making the largest BDSM club without sexual activity and otherwise a proper decorum - see; nudity was banned in the main club room, and anything else was entirely restricted to private rooms. It was so popular, as to be successful with even non-community members, simply because of its strict rules against serving alcohol to minors, and the absence of sexual activity.

 

Which is why the main club room was loud and crowded this Highday, with both a crowd ranging all the way down to Legolas’s age -which is to say,  _ barely _ of age- and up to older than their grandsire even.

 

The place was popular.

 

This, was unfortunately, the trigger for a panic attack, in an ex-military soldier who’s seen too many riots to feel safe, and hasn’t been in this scene herself since she enlisted.

 

Luckily for Tauriel, Legolas could still read his sister like he could himself, and gently wrapped his hand around the girl’s wrist, tugging gently to get her to follow him.

 

“We’ll go to the quiet rooms on the other side of the club, they’re entirely soundproof,” he yelled over the sound of the music, and she felt a little more grounded at the idea of a quiet place to calm down.

 

The quiet rooms were on the other side of the club, six doors closed off to the public. They were never locked, but if you requested privacy in them, you could get the keys to them for a small fee. The one Legolas lead her into now was a dull baby blue colour with couches along the walls and a coffee table in the middle with magazines.

 

There was a man already in the room, reading a book on one of the couches -and who even goes to a club to sit in a room and read a book anyways?- who looked up at them when they came in, but otherwise, made no move to protest them coming in.

 

Legolas got her settled down on the couch before he finally got a good look at the other man in the room and did a double take.

 

“Captain Bowman?”

 

The older man looked at them for a few more seconds, before sighing once. “Legolas. Is your sister alright? Does she need help?”

 

Legolas looked back over at Tauriel, who was hunched over, head down between her legs while she tried to breathe. “I’m fine, Captain Bard. How have you been?”

 

It’s been a while since she last saw the chief of police, who’d been newly appointed when she had enlisted four years before.

 

Bard got up with a sigh, making sure to keep in her line of sight before ending up kneeling next to the woman’s legs. He set his book down on the coffee table behind him, and moved so he could see her face, without touching her. Only when he was satisfied that she was actually breathing properly, did he sit back on his heels, arms going around his knees to keep his balance there.

 

“You look a little flushed, Tauriel, was it too hot in the main room? We can get you some water or snacks if you need it.”

 

His voice was gentle, and Legolas didn’t fully understand why he was like that with her, because he’s only ever heard him use that voice on people going into shock before, but suddenly, he seemed to get it. “Tauriel doesn’t like crowds anymore, I think.”

 

They didn’t discharge her for anything bad, she had said. She told Legolas and Thranduil that she had a particularly bad experience that she couldn’t seem to work around, and they thought it best to send her home. Legolas hadn’t fully realized what that had meant before.

 

It took her a minute to do so, but she finally felt able to look up, and immediately met Bard’s eyes, from his spot on the ground a few feet in front of her.

 

“I’d like some water.”

 

There was a fridge in the corner of the room, with water and energy bars. All of the quiet rooms had them. Tauriel remembered the first time she was at a club that didn’t offer free water at it, how shocked she’d been when she heard how easy it is for people to get dehydrated and pass out in clubs. Erebor seemed to have a safeguard for most things.

 

“Do you want me to go get Oin?”

 

Oin was a doctor who tended to spend most nights on duty in the club, in case of emergency with any patrons, Tauriel remembered once going to get him when a teenager passed out in one of the hallways the last time she was here.

 

She shook her head. “No, I think I’m okay.”

 

Bard looked up at Legolas with a gentle smile, hoping he wasn’t freaking out too much. “Don’t worry, Legolas, your sister is fine. She’s a very strong person.”

 

Tauriel snorted once, and Bard seemed to take that as a good sign, getting off the floor and sitting less than a foot away from the woman.

 

The last time Bard had seen Tauriel, was the last time she had babysat for him before shipping out. Tilda had cried when she left.

 

Tauriel seemed to slowly uncurl on herself, finally ending up with both hands gently fisting in the couch cushions next to her, head still low, shoulders a little tight. What she said, surprised them all. “I’m sorry, for… not being around…”

 

She trailed off, not really sure how to put it, but Bard was pretty sure he knew what she was referring to, and gently put a hand on her back, rubbing lightly in a way that made her relax a little more. He had sent word to her, when his wife had passed, mostly because he knew it was the right thing to do -she had been close to his wife back when she was babysitting for them- and partially because he’d been hoping she would show up to the funeral, if only so the children would maybe smile again.

 

She hadn’t. To be fully honest, that time was rough on her as well, even if she could have gotten away, she wouldn’t have been any sort of good company.

 

“It’s alright. You did what you had to. You know… you could come over some time. They miss you.”

 

Tauriel looked over to where Legolas had sat down on the other couch, legs curled up in front of them so he could hug them, much less casual than Bard had done himself a bit ago, more worried than him. She smiled at him, trying to get her brother to relax. Legolas did, but only just barely.

 

“I think that would be an amazing idea.”

 

Legolas and Bard both seemed to relax at that one, relieved, that she was coming out a little more again.

 

***

 

Tauriel picked up her old job of watching Bard’s kids for him. Of course, Sigrid was a little old to be babysat, but to be honest, she seemed to welcome the company, and an adult who had a credit card to buy them pizza with instead of cooking. Tauriel forgot how much she loved these kids.

 

“Why would the chief of police be hanging out at Erebor on his night off? I assume it wasn’t a regular patrol, or you would have been in the rafters, watching the main floor.”

 

Bard snorted, looking amused. Tilda and Bain were both in bed already, and Sigrid was up finishing the last of her homework before it was time for her to go to bed too. Bard was off of work, and leaning back on the other side of the couch with a slice of pizza from the dinner they had had earlier. “I assume, the same thing you were?”

 

That made sense, but- “So why were you reading a book, then?”

 

Bard let out a little sigh, looking towards the hallway out of the living room towards the bedrooms. “Well, it’s not easy to get out of the town with three kids, and I don’t much like leaving them anyways, but I just wanted somewhere quiet for a bit.”

 

Tauriel nodded, but seemed confused. “Why would you need to get out of town?”

 

Bard seemed to be confused as well, before getting it. “Oh, you were off a few years back when it became really popular. Beorn, the owner of the Playpen, for some reason, I guess like all fads do, got really popular a few years back with Erebor? Like, he’s been working with Thorin for years now, but all of the sudden it was like it was the new fad, everyone wanting to go for some reason.”

 

Oh. Pet play. Okay, that made a little bit more sense. She… well, she didn’t know Bard had been into that sort of thing. Her next statement seemed sort of unplanned, but she didn’t regret it.

 

“Hey, do you think I could come with you, at some point?”

 

***

 

“I’ll admit, this was a part that I wasn’t expecting.”

 

Tauriel avoided looking in the back seat while Bard started the car, her mouth twisted into a pout. “He jumped me and refused to let go until I said I’d take him with us.”

 

Legolas steadfastly ignored the two of them while looking out the car window as they started pulling out of the driveway, humming a little in the back of his throat. He was a little embarrassed about how much he had wanted to go with the two of them to Beorn’s Playpen, but he’s actually had his eye on the place since he last saw a pamphlet for the playpen at Erebor, but he’d been too embarrassed to go alone. He really wanted to though.

 

Tauriel looked back at him, and let out a little sigh, before turning to Bard, who didn’t look upset in the slightest, more amused than anything. “He’s mostly harmless.”

 

Bard snorted. “Mostly.”

 

***

 

Tauriel and Legolas liked Beorn’s Playpen.

 

Tauriel thought that Beorn was awesome, and he always made her leave feeling relaxed and happy, ready to go back to her life in the city without freaking out about crowds and getting scared.

 

The Playpen had one person there that lived in permanently, an author named Bilbo, who wrote amazing adventure novels. He was a bunny, but sometimes, he was a little. He seemed rather nervous around Tauriel and Legolas at first, but in time, he generally welcomed their company, especially since all the other regulars were puppies.

 

Tauriel liked the puppies -especially Bard, who was lazy and liked napping with her- but they could be messy and loud. She didn’t like that.

 

Legolas was a little more excitable though. Beorn says he’s a jumpy kitten, and she’s a calm one. Tauriel thinks that Legolas needs to chill the fuck out.

 

Especially right now. She has tried to tell him time and time again to go the fuck to sleep, but Legolas keeps bothering her while she’s trying to nap. She turned over on the soft bay window seat, and swatted at Legolas once with her right paw, startling him into stopping, no longer trying to crawl over her and looked down at her in shock.

 

“Rouw?” He sounded cute and cubbish, and Tauriel could feel her annoyance melting away. She was  _ trying _ to be upset here, then Legolas had to go and do something cute? It’s not okay.

 

She leaned up so she could nuzzle his face, grinning when he pushed up against her, happy for cuddles instead of scratches.

 

Yeah, this was a nice place. Tauriel liked this place.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
